Throughout the 1900s, use of the sun as a source of energy has evolved considerably. Early in the century, the sun was the primary source of interior light for buildings during the day. Eventually, however, the cost, convenience, and performance of electric lamps improved and the sun was displaced as our primary method of lighting building interiors. This, in turn, revolutionized the way we design buildings, particularly commercial buildings, making them minimally dependent on natural daylight. As a result, lighting now represents the single largest consumer of electricity in commercial buildings.
During and after the oil embargo of the 1970s, renewed interest in using solar energy emerged with advancements in daylighting systems, hot water heaters, photovoltaics, etc. Today, daylighting approaches are designed to overcome earlier shortcomings related to glare, spatial and temporal variability, difficulty of spatial control and excessive illuminance. In doing so, however, they waste a significant portion of the visible light that is available by shading, attenuating, and or diffusing the dominant portion of daylight, i.e., direct sunlight which represents over 80% of the light reaching the earth on a typical day. Further, they do not use the remaining half of energy resident in the solar spectrum (mainly infrared radiation between 0.7 and 1.8 μm), add to building heat gain, require significant architectural modifications, and are not easily reconfigured. Previous attempts to use sunlight directly for interior lighting via fresnel lens collectors, reflective light-pipes, and fiber-optic bundles have been plagued by significant losses in the collection and distribution system, ineffective use of nonvisible solar radiation, and a lack of integration with collocated electric lighting systems required to supplement solar lighting on cloudy days and at night.